The Big Four: Seven Spells
by Litwick723
Summary: What happens when a teenager brings the Big Four and their cast to a theater room to see their future? What happens when the Four find out that their brothers and sisters? Read and sing along to an original plot by yours truly. Starring Jack Frost, Queen Elsa, Merida Dun Broch, Rapunzel Corona, Flynn Rider, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, and Astrid Hofferson! DISCONTINUED, SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like it! **

Chapter 1

Hiccup was planning to leave Burk with Toothless when a bright light took him and the villagers away.

Rapunzel looks out of her tower, wait on for her life to begin when a light took her, Pascal, Gothel, and some people of the kingdom of Corona away.

Jack Frost brought joy for a little bit over a century of waking up when he disappeared in a bright light.

Merida was running away from home after fighting with her mother when she and kingdom of Dunbroch and the Highlanders diapered in a flash of light.

Elsa was getting ready for her coronation when she and the kingdom of Arendelle were taken away in a bright light.

They all landed in a round room. Seats of different colors covered the room, a giant screen up front.

"WHY IN ODIN'S NAME ARE WE HERE?!" Stoick demanded. However, Hiccup was too busy worrying about his dragon to see that his dad was here as well.

A teenage boy, about 16 years old, appears in front of them as if his body materialized from nothing. He wore a blue shirt with Steve from Minecraft in it. He wore grey shirts, and was also barefoot. He had black glasses and hair. His hair was pulled back with the help of gel, and we was a little overweight for his age.

"Stoick, please! Use your your indoor voices!"

They all looked at him.

"Who are you?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Take a chill pill. I have called you all here for a reason. There are some things I want to clarify. One, those of you who have magic, you do not have to worry. Your magic was taken for a short time so no one freaks out or is accidentally hurt."

Elsa looked at her gloved hands. Can it be true?

Rapunzel looked at her hair, while Gothel scowled. How can I remain young if her hair no longer works?

"You don't need to conceal and not feel. Your life can finally begin. Also, time is at a standstill here. We can spend years in here, and never age. Once I am done with you here, I'll send you back to where and what you were doing before I brought you. Also, Guardians and Jack, who can be seen even by people who don't believe."

Anna went to her sister, and they embraced in a hug. Elsa, however, was distracted by Jack Frost, he looked... handsome. Rapunzel was still nervous, she has never seen so many people before.

"My name is litwick723, but you can just call me Litwick. There is going to be another guest coming, and I want no one, under any circumstances, to hurt him. Understood?"

"Who is he?" Fergus said.

"Understood?" Litwack demanded more fiercely. They all nodded. "Good. Now, before I bring him in, I will explain why I brought you here. I am here to show you your future."

Murmurs of excitement and displeasure came through the crowd.

"I am about to show you a movie, which is a moving set of pictures and drawings with sound that tell a story. This story is about seven people who saved the world."

Egos blasted from all over, thinking they are who they is in they story.

Litwick looked at a piece of paper he had. "King and Queen of Corona, please sit on the seats in the back row with the two purple chairs. Guards of Corona, same thing. King, queen, and princes of Dunbroch, please sit on the opposite side in the brown chairs. Highlanders, anywhere in the green chairs. Vikings of Burk, except for Astrid and Hiccup, sit anywhere in the black chairs. People of Arendelle expect for Elsa and Anna, sit somewhere in the white chairs. Guardians, in the faded rainbow chairs."

Soon, only a few people were left.

"In the very front row, can I please have Hiccup Haddock, then Astrid Hosseffer, then Jack Frost, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, and Merida."

They sat.

"Now, for our special guest."

The walls opened, and a familiar screeching sound was heard by the Vikings. Hiccup was excited and scared.

"Night Fury!"

Toothless flew inside, and landed gracefully next to Hiccup. "Toothless! Buddy, I was worried about you!"

Anna and Rapunzel got out of there seats. "Wow, he's amazing! Is he yours?"

Hiccup laughed. "Not really. He's more like my best friend. He been more family to me than anyone I've known." He said it unaware that his father was present.

What?! Hiccup actually befriended the most damned dragon alive? And thinks this... this beast is more family than I am? His own father?! Stoick was ready to stand and yell when vines snapped around him and his mouth.

"Nuh, nuh, nuh." Litwack floated in the air and glided to Stoick. "I understand that your angry, Stoick. But the past cannot be changed, nor can the future. You can only make a change right here, right now, and your decision right now is not tolerable." He snapped his fingers and the vines released.

"What is he?" Anna asked, rubbing Toothless's ear.

"And what happened to his tail?" Rapunzel added.

"He's a rare dragon I named Toothless. He lost his tail when I shot him down from the sky. I saved him, though, making him a new one so I can ride him."

Astrid was shocked. Was this how Hiccup got so good? By being friends with a dragon?

Litwick stepped up to the front of the room. "Anna, Rapunzel, please return to your seats. And as I was saying, there will be a short break during the movie. If you wish at anytime to get food," he snapped his fingers again, "then feel free to get some from these tables. They are arranged to be food that you recognize. Just don't make a mess, but then again, I think Toothless will just eat it."

Toothless smacked his lips together, looking ready to eat.

"Anyway, I hope you enjoy our feature presentation. If at any point, anyone makes a comment I don't like, I won't hesitated to use my magic. I won't tell you what I can do, just hope you never have to see it."

He disappeared, and the lights in the room dimmed and the movie began.

**A/N: part two is also up, I'll load part three on Monday!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Once upon a time..."**_

Everyone jumped at the sound of the voice.

Jack listened closely. "Is that Manny?" he muttered to himself.

His question was confirmed when North said, "Look! It's Man in Moon!

Some people looked at him. He knew who was speaking?

**_"Darkness filled the earth. Witches of evil magic and monsters of evil attacked innocent souls of the world. The leader was the boogeyman, Pitch Black." It showed the Nightmare King himself, laughing evilly with pairs of glowing eyes behind him, creatures hidden in the shadows next to him._**

The Guardians growled, though nobody noticed.

**_"Pitch was the embodiment of fear, and he had an army of Fearlings, dark creatures made of black sand. For centuries, he and his rouge of evil kept hope from the people of the planet. But then... came light."_**

**The screen filled with white light.**

Everyone flinched and closed their eyes for a moment.

**_"The most powerful of all, Tsar Lunar, was defeated by Pitch. But he regained his power, and chose four people to save the world. These four were just ordinary humans, cast off into the world, forced to be alone. One grew up with no family due to the darkness, others had them taken from them. But light was shown to them all, and they were guided to meet each other."_**

**The silhouettes of four people showed. One by one, they moved with grace and held a fighting pose.**

**_"The oldest was a boy who grew up with no one talking to him. He couldn't speak or read or write, and he felt invisible his whole life. He was outcasted, and had even lost his sister, the only family he ever knew of. He was guided by Tsar Lunar, and was granted magic of winter." _****The boy gave a jump and he brought down a thin staff. As it made contact with the ground, ice sprouted up then fell again.**

Jack could relate. He didn't know how to read and write. He didn't have a sister, and he had been alon for over a hundred years. He is the Winter Sprit, he can control ice.

**_"The second oldest was a girl with long yellow hair. She was kidnapped when only an infant, her kidnapper acting as her mother for almost 18 years. She never left her home, afraid of what the world will bring. But Tsar Lunar showed her the way. She was granted magic of spring." _****The girl used her hair as a whip and when it hit the ground, flowers grew then wilted****_._**

"She grew up with nothing, then," Rapunzel said. She couldn't help but relate to the girl in the tower.

Gothel gave another scowl. _Could this girl be Rapunzel? Ridiculous! The voice itself says it happened hundreds of years ago. Unless..._

**_"The third eldest was a girl with a compassion to change her fate. She did not want to live like this anymore, being forced to work, to be given duties. She wanted to leave. She lost her mother to a bear attack, and was afraid that she will have to spend the rest of her life alone. But once again, Tsar Lunar gave her hope and granted her magic of summer." _****The girl used a bow and arrow at the sky. When it fell, a wall of fire erupted behind her.**

Merida inhaled sharply. She remembered on her birthday many years ago, when her father lost a leg to Mor'du. She could almost relate to this girl who lost her mother to a bear.

**_"The youngest, a young boy with a talent to communicate with animals. Being abandoned by his father, being ridiculed as a runt, and with his mother dead, he grew up in the wilderness, where the darkness will not reach for being an uninhabitable area. The boy made a family with a creature, and Tsar Lunar gave him the light of being with a new family. He was granted magic of autumn."_**** The boy stomped his foot and leaves appeared. They flew off screen at a speed fast enough to leave terrible cuts and injuries, maybe even piece a body.**

Hiccup thought about for a moment. He was born a runt, and not many survive. He was lucky, and his father didn't abandon him. He had Toothless, who he can communicate with. Were they talking about him? No, this was the past.

**_"The four were given jewels that hold their power. The December Diamond was given to the boy with winter magic."_**

Jack looked at the diamond necklace he had on. He had never known where he got it. It glowed for a moment, then faded.

_**"The April Emerald was given to the girl with spring magic."**_

Rapunzel took off her left earring. The emerald glowed bright, and then it faded.

**_"The July ruby was given to the girl with summer magic."_**

Merida looked at her hand to look at the ruby ring. It glowed for a moment, then faded.

_**"The October Gold was given to the boy with autumn magic."**_

Hiccup rolled up his green sleeve looked at the thin band of the gold bracelet. It glowed and quickly faded.

_**"They used their new abilities to travel the lands, defeating monsters along the way.**_

_**The four worked together and defeated Pitch Black and his minions, who swore that he would return. Nightmares will indeed return, but light will defeat it. It always will. After centuries, the tale became a legend, passed off as merely being a fairytale. But some knew better."**_

Jack scoffed. "It's never a fairytale! I mean, look at me and the Guardians! We're real!" But of course, no one but the Guardians heard him.

North gave him a look of pity and turned back to the screen.

_**"The four grew close. The Autumn Knight, Aaron, married the Summer Maiden, Maria. They gave birth to twins, which they named Lief and Sunshine." The screen showed two sleeping babies. One, Lief, had brown hair. The girl, Sunshine, had red hair.**_

_That looks like Hiccup when he was a just a babe! _Stoick thought,

Eleanor thought the same thing. _That looks like Merida when she was just a babe!_

Then they both thought, _Can it be?_

**_"The Snow King, Jacob, married the Spring Goddess, Rose. They bore twins as well. A boy named Jackson and a girl named Daisy." It showed two infants. Jackson had brown hair. Rose had yellow hair._**

"Dear," the king of Corona whispered to his wife, "That looks like little Rapunzel when we found her."

The queen gave a small gasp. "You're right. Is our long-lost daughter in this room with us?"

_**"The children of the heroes spent their infant hood as brothers and sisters. But darkness returned, and they were forced into hiding. They were taken to the future for protection, and their memories of their parents were erased until the time was right. Yet there was a problem. Jackson was sent further to the past than the others, almost by a hundred years. There was no hope now, as Jackson will soon be dead before it is his time to fight with his siblings."**_

This caught everyone's attention.

"Oi, Litwick!" Stoick said, standing up and the movie paused. "Where are ye?"

"What is it, Stoick?" Litwick asked, materializing in the air.

"This future your showing us is the children of these heroes, ain't you?"

Litwick nodded as he slowly floated down to the floor. He walked over to the food and grabbed a chocolate bar.

Tooth hesitated to fly over to him and slap it out of his hands. She didn't want to be rude in someone else's abode, especially someone with power like Litwick.

"Indeed it is. Those four descendants are in this very room. There memories were taken, but they have the potential for being a Season Royal." Then he disappeared.

This led the room thinking who they were.

"It's me, obviously!" Snotlout said, buffing his chest.

"Oh, please," the captain of the Corona guards said. "It can only be someone with determination and a pure soul."

This led to a riot, and fire erupted form the the ceiling.

"SILENCE!" Litwick appeared again, only his eyes were red and his clothes were black. "None of you arguing are these four. Their memories may be gone, but the ones they've gained make up who they are today! They are what would have happened if they weren't children of the heroes. One grew up thinking no one loved him, a second grew up with no one listening to her, and the last two grew up alone! So shut up because none of know what they have been through!

_Snap!_

The fire and the riot broke down. There was a short silence and the movie continued.

However, this caught Hiccup's, Merida's, Rapunzel's, and Jack's attention. Could it be possible?

_**"Pitch gained his strength, and wanted to have their heads on a spike before he took control of the world again. But the four siblings will not be alone this time. They will have companions, and go on a quest to defeat Pitch, just like their parents did. And it starts..."**_

Everyone leaned on their seats to hear. The voice suddenly got quiet, and the screen faded to black.

_**... with a wish."**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I'm so sorry! I meant to upload on Monday, but my homework has been keeping from doing so. I have Disney songs here. Some of the lyrics are changed for a few songs. Some of the lyrics are changed entirely, such as "Fixer-Upper" in a later chapter. I will say if the lyrics are changed, or if the song is shortened._**

**_1) Once Upon A December– Anastasia, FOX - original_**

**_2) I Can Go the Distance– Hercules, Disney - original_**

**_3) Reflection– Mulan, Disney - original_**

**_4) Part of That World– The Little Mermaid, Disney - shortened, revised_**

**_/_**

**The words _THE BIG FOUR: SEVEN SPELLS _fill the screen. They fade and and the screen shows a close up of the moon. Something flies by in front of the camera.**

**The words, _Starring Jack Frost_ appeared.**

Jack sat up a little more, feeling proud for some reason.

**_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_**

Stoick gave a slight nod. He still didn't trust this dragon, but clearly, if Hiccup was in this, there must be a reason ast to why. Snotlout fumed, why wasn't he in this movie? Hiccup just smiled.

**_Astrid Hofferson_**

**_"Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember." _**

Everyone listens to the soothing voice singing. He sounded almost... sad.

_Is that me? _Jack wondered. _Could I actually be...?_

**A figure in blue flew through the skies. He held his staff close to him.**

**_Rapunzel _**

**_Flynn Rider_**

**_Merida Dunbroch_**

_**and Queen Elsa **_

Rapunzel gave a small smile. Flynn raised an eyebrow, and Merida glowed with pride. Elsa, however, was still nervous. Why was she important? She'll only hurt people.

_That is me!_

"Hey, Jack, it's you!" Hiccup said.

Jack managed to give a small smile.

**_"And a song someone sings. Once upon a December." _****Why did he get chosen as Jack Frost? Why was he in this world? ****_"Someone holds me close warm. Horses prance through a silver storm Figures dancing gracefully. Across my memory."_**

Everyone nodded sadly. It seems that this boy boy had no memories of his past.

_**with the Guardians of Childhood**_

_**the Nightmare King**_

_**Mother Gothel**_

_**Primce Hans of the Southern Isles**_

The Guardians looked at the screen, and Pitch gave an evil smile. Gothel, of course, frowned. Hans tilted his head. Was his plan going to be revealed?

**He remembers someone giving him hugs. Someone singing him to sleep. Someone who loved him. But... who? Is it more than one person? A father? A mother? Brother or sister? Maybe a lover he no longer remembered. It made no difference. He sung quietly to himself as he landed on the lake of where he woke up many years ago: Burgess.**

"You really don't remember anything?" Elsa asked.

Jack shook his head. "No. Not a thing. I've been alone for a long time, I've lost track. The only thing I remember is how old I am and how the world's changed since of woken."

"How long?" Elsa asked. _No doubt longer than me. But that just makes it even sadder. No one to even try to speak on him._

"I think I'd rather not say," Jack answered.

**_and the original Big Four_**

**_also featuring_**

**_Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff_**

"Thats me!" Everyone turned around to see a man with a reindeer at his side. "But I'm not a prince. I'm an ice merchant in Arendelle."

**_Olaf and Sven_**

**_Grandpabbie _**

**_and the characters of Disney and DreamWorks Animation_**

"What in the world is Disney and DreamWorks?" Jack asked.

"Shut up and watch," Litwick answered.

_**"Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know. Things it yearns to remember. **_**_And a song someone sings._**** He closed his eyes and let his emotions mix with the snow: a soft hail. ****_"Once upon a December."_**

Jack felt the loneliness return.

**He sighed. "I wish someone could see me." He may not need sleep, but he wanted to take a nap right about now. But then...**

**"****_Arendelle_****."**

Jack straightened in his seat. That voice. Could it really be–?

Elsa and Anna, meanwhile, were confused. Why was their kingdom important? Who had spoken?

**Jack sat up. Did he really hear what he thought he heard? He looked up at the moon, which the Guardians of Childhood called Man in Moon, or Manny.**

**"****_Go to Arendelle, Jack. Someone important waits for you there_****."**

**Jack stood up. For the first time in forever, since he woke a little over a century ago, Manny was speaking to him. Jack smiled.**

**"Thank you." And he flew off.**

"Wait just a second!" Astrid said. "Was the moon talking to you?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. But I can't believe he did. After years of him not listening to me, he finally answered one off my questions! Wait a minute. I bring winter. I have this diamond necklace I've had since I woke up. Am I the son of the Snow King?"

Litwick appeared. "I knew you'd be smart enough to figure it out, Jack." A beanbag appears and as he ate some popcorn, "I'll stay here for a while. Your brother and sisters discover who they are in the next few scenes."

Jack smiled. He backed up to look at the audience again. "My brother and sisters are in this room?" His excitement was noticeable.

Litwick took his arm and brought him back to his chair. "Yes, now sit down if you want to meet them. I, of course, know who they are."

Jack nodded, but he nervously tapped his fingers against the armrest as he watched.

**On Berk, however, another boy was having trouble of his own. Hiccup sat next to Toothless. He gave a grunt and licked Hiccup's cheek.**

**"I love you, too, bud," Hiccup said, petting the scales.**

"HICCUP!" Stoick got out of his seat. "You have been with the enemy?!"

Hiccup jumped out of his. "D-Dad? You're here, too?"

Before Stoick could move any further, vines once again sprouted. This time, they didn't disappear.

"Now, now. Stoick." Litwick said from the front with his arm raised. "Let us continue."

Hiccup sat down again with Toothless nudging him. "He seems upset." To everyone else, they only heard grunts and growls.

"What do you expect?" Hiccup said. "He's angry for me socializing with the offspring of lightning and death. He overheard me saying that your more of a family to me than my own dad."

They all looked at him as he continued to speak. "If he does not want you for who you are, Master, don't worry. I do."

Hiccup shook his head with a chuckle. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling master? I don't think of you as my pet, I think of you as a friend."

Astrid couldn't believe what she was seeing. "You can understand him?

Hiccup turned to her. "Yeah. I've been teaching myself what he's been grunting, now I can tell what he's saying." Toothless slapped him with his tail fin. "Well, what do expect? That's what all you sounded like until I could finally understand you!"

Toothless nodded. _"Good point."_ He set his head on Hiccup's lap. _"I love you, Hiccup."_

Hiccup hugged his best friend. "I love you, too, bud."

Stoick couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. Then he realized: when was the last time he told his only son that he loves him?

_Does he really not think of me as family? Is that beast worth more to him than me? _wondered Stoick_. I've done what I can since his mother's been taken. Maybe I should've listened to him more. Nah, I'm sure he'll be fine. I'll ground him forever when we get home and kill the beast, but he'll be fine._ Then realized that Hiccup will be angry at him if he killed the dragon. He could see that he does indeed care for the beast.

**_"I have often dreamed of a far off place," _Hiccup sang as he soared through the night sky, "****_where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me. Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be."_**

The villagers of Berk put there heads down. They had no idea that Hiccup felt like that. How could the they? They never bothered to exchange in conversation with him.  
>Stoick felt even worse.<p>

**Toothless landed on a peak cliff of an island. Hiccup walked until he found a pond. He grabbed a rock and threw it, skipping it cross the water.**

**_"I will find my way. I can go the distance I'll be there someday if I can be strong. I know every mile will be worth my while. I would go most anywhere to find where I belong."_**

Stoick sighed. "You're not my son," he muttered to himself. But Hiccup heard and turned in his seat with wide eyes. They turned to anger, and he crossed his arms and looked up at the screen, despite the attempts his father was trying to engage with him.

**He sat, petting his only friend. "At least I got you, buddy." Toothless grunts, and cuddles against his friend. Hiccup looked at the lake and saw the moon's reflection. "I wish I could prove more to my father."**

_Oh, Hiccup._

**_"You are not alone."_**

**He looked around him. "Who's there?"**

**"Look up."**

**Hiccup did and saw the moon.**

_**"I am Man in Moon. You can call me Manny. Hiccup, you are about to embark on a great journey. But don't worry, you will have family and friends at your side. Go now. Your journey will begin tomorrow night."**_

"Hang on!" Hiccup stood. "Does this mean that–"

"You and Jack are brothers." Litwick stood again, his arms crossed with a smile on his face.

Jack and Hiccup looked at each other. "Brothers?" they both whispered. They took a few steps toward each other and both gasped. They stepped back and their eyes turned white, glowing bright. Jack dropped his staff.

"Hiccup!" Astrid and Toothless ran to him.

"Jack!" The Guardians ran to him.

"Don't worry," Litwick said with reassurance. "They're just getting what little of their memories there is back. It'll wear off once their sisters realize who they are."

They all nodded, and left them in their seats, returning to their own.

**Hiccup smiled. "Are you sure?"**

_**"As sure as I am that Toothless will be with you at all times in your life.**"_

Stock winced.

**"Thank you, Manny!" He climbs back in Toothless. "Let's go, bud."**

**They flew through the air, filled with hope. **_**"I will find my way! I can go the distance. I don't care how far! Somehow I'll be strong! I know every mile will be worth my while. I would go most anywhere to find where I belong!"**_

**And they flew straight to the rising sun, ready for a new day.**

Some people couldn't help but smile a little. Before, the song was depressing, but now, with this rising senses displaying, it brought more to it. Something like hope. A bright future. A reason to continue.

"Whoa!" Snotlout said. "Why is it Useless? Why not me? I'm more worthy!" His question was answered by a dagger that was flung at him. It stuck to his helmet, almost piecing his skin.

"Were you not paying attention, Snotface?" Litwick asked. "Hiccup wasn't chosen. He was born as the son of the Autumn Knight and Summer Maiden! He was brought to Berk most likely with his birth parents dying! If anyone isn't worthy, it's you!" He spat on the floor. "Heck, you're not even worth it." He sat back down.

**The princess of Dunbroch was having a problem of her own. She had just gotten in a fight with her mother about an arranged marriage, and she destroyed her bow.**

Eleanor cried in her hands when she remembered that fight. Merida was so upset, that bow was her one treasure. She could've told her daughter to get rid of it years ago, yet she didn't. Why? Eleanor came to the conclusion that she knew how much pressure she put on her daughter, getting her to be the perfect princess. She wanted her daughter to have a piece of something to remember why she loved her, the reason she let Merida keep the bow and arrow in the first place.

**Merida ran through the forest with her horse Angus. But soon, the horse stopped. She was knocked off, still crying. Her face was covered with dirt and mud.  
>Merida stood, wanting to only walk now.<strong>

**She found a small pond and looked at herself. _"Look at me. I will never pass for a perfect bride. Or a perfect daughter."_**

Eleanor fought the tears that were surfacing again.

**_"Can it be I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see that if I were truly to be myself I would break my family's heart."_**

"Merida," Eleanor tried, "I am so sorry."

"It's okay, Mum," she said, but she only crouched into a ball.

**She splashed her hands. Her reflection was now a rippled mess.  
><em>"Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide who I am though I've tried. When will my reflection show who I am inside?"<em>**

She cleaned her face and once again looked at the now-still water. But she saw nothing, just a young girl who is misunderstood.

"When will my reflection show who I am inside?" She got back on her horse and slowly walked back. "'Ah wish 'ah could jus' change ma' fate."

_**"Merida."**_

**She gasped. Where did that voice come from?**

_**"Merida, you are a part of something greater than just being princess of Dunbroch. You will understand soon. Until that the time comes, hide yourself. I am afraid you must, you cannot go back or your fate will be changed."**_

**"And why should 'ah listen to you? I don't even kno' who you ar',"Merida asked.**

**_"I am the moon. And if you don't believe me, then believe them."_**

**Merida heard a whispering voice behind her. She turned her horse around and saw it. A will-o-the-wisp. "They are what lead us to our fate." She knew what she had to do. "Let's go, Angus." And they galloped off.**

"'Ah can't believe eh.'" Merida stood. "Am I–"

"The youngest of the two sisters of Jack and Hiccup?" Litwick finished. "Yes you are."

Merida smiled, then she gasped and fell back to her seat.

"Merida!" Eleanor ran to her daughter's side, looking at her eyes.

"Don't worry, your majesty," Litwick said. "Just like with her brothers, she will regain her memories once the final sister knows who she is."

**Far away, a girl sat in her tower. She watched as her mother left again. She would do anything to see the world. But what?**

"That's me!" Rapunzel said. "Am I–?" Her question lingered in the air.

**She looked at the souvenirs that her mother had brought her. There were some trinkets she didn't really recognize, and some that she had forgotten their names. Pascal, her only friend, looked at his reflection in a small hand mirror.**

**"Maybe she's right," Rapunzel said, thinking of what her mother said earlier that day. "But these things are so beautiful. I wish I could just see more."**

Everyone gaped at what she had in her room.

"Lord Thor, my workshop back on Berk is cleaner then that!" Gobber said, earning a few laughs form the Vikings.

**She sighed and looked at a telescope.**

_**"Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who's got everything. Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one tower hold? Looking around here you'd think, sure, she's got everything."**_

**She pawed through a small chest of mechanics. She held them up one by one. _"I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty. I've got whozits and whatzits galore. You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty."_**

Everyone gave another laugh as Rapunzel blushed.

"You can't blame me!" she said defensively. "I forget what their called sometimes."  
>She gave a sigh as she closed it and put away the chest. "But who cares? No big deal. I want more."<p>

**She made her way to the window. _"I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'. Walking around with those–what do you call 'em?" _Rapunzel looks at her bare feet._ "Oh, shoes."_**

"I'm sure Jack will appreciate bare-foot," North said to Bunny, who gave a nod,  
>Pascal gave a small smile. It was nice to have dreams.<p>

_**"Staying up here, I don't go too far. Life is required for jumping, dancing. Strolling along down a–what's that word again?– street."**_

Another laugh.

**_"Out where they walk. Out where they run. Out where they stay all day in the sun, wandering free. Wish I could be part of that world. Would would I give to spend a day out of this tower. What would I pay to append a day warm in the grass?"_ She grabs her hair and wraps herself in it.**

"How soft is you hair?" Anna asked, a small smile on her face.

Rapunzel retuned it. "Soft enough to use for a blanket or pillow."

_**"Wandering free. Wish I could be part of that..." **_**She looks at the open window as she sits on the floor._ "... world."_** **Her birthday was only two days away. She really wanted to see the floating lights this year. "I wish I could just leave and explore the world."**

**_"And you will, Rapunzel."_**

Gothel gritted her teeth.

**Rapunzel gasps. She grabs her frying pan and looks around her room. "Who are you?"  
>"Look out."<strong>

**Rapunzel sticks her head outside. "The moon?"**

_**"Yes. You will see the lights this year, Rapunzel. I promise. But you must first know that there will be people coming here."**_

**"There will?" Rapunzel starts to panic a bit.**

_**"Yes. But do not fear. They will be allies. They will arrive sometime tomorrow. Be patient, and think of an excuse to give to Gothel. She must not know you will leave."**_

**"Yes, yes of course." She runs inside to pack a little bit, just bringing her bag, when she goes back to the window. "Thank you, moon."**

"I can't believe it," Rapunzel said. "I am one of these four." She gasped and went limp on her seat.

"Rapunzel!" Gothel ran to her, not in safety of the girl but rather more for the flower. "Litwick! What have you done to her! You'll ruin her!"

Litwick looked calmly at her. "I know she's not yours, Gothel."

She was taken aback. "What are you accusing me of?" She meant it as a threat, but was too shocked to make it sound like so. Suddenly, vines came out of her seat and brought her back.

"Just watch."

**Manny made sure she was gone before he spoke.**

_**"May hope bring you all together and defeat the evil that threatens our land."**_

At that moment, Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida were lifted into the air.

"What's going on?" Eleanor worried.

"Their memories of their early childhood and parents are returning," Litwick explained.  
>"But how could they have been children when they were raised as infants?" the Queen of Corona asked.<p>

"The movie will explain it."

Hiccup lit up orange. Rapunzel lit up green. Merida lit up red. Jack lit up white. When the lights disappeared, the were set to the ground.

"Don't get any closer," Litwick said, bringing up a small wall of foliage to keep the loved ones away. "Let them embrace each other first."

They all groaned and stood up. Jack was the first to speak. "Lief?"

Everyone's breath was held.

"Jackson." Hiccup looked at Rapunzel and Merida. "Sunshine! Daisy!"

The four of them embraced, hugging and talking at the same time.

"It's great to see you again, Sunshine!"

"Daisy, I forgot how soft your hair is!"

"Jackson, your so cold!"

"Lief, you were always after my food!"

Everyone smiled as the siblings were united.

Stoick was the first to step up. "Son."

Hiccup turned around. "Dad."

Stoick didn't know what to say. "Hiccup– uh, Lief, I–"

"Hiccup is fine, Dad," he said with a smile.

Stoick returned it. "Hiccup. Your mother and I found you when you were just a babe. You were in the forest at Raven Point, crying. You're were so small. And your mother only knew you for a month before..." He didn't finish. "If only she could see you know." He hugged him, and Hiccup returned it.

"Sunshine." Eleanor stepped up next.

"Jus' Merida is fine, Mum," she said.

"Merida. I am so sorry about your bow."

Merida nodded. "'Ah'm sorry, too. 'Ah just didn't want to get marrie'."  
>Eleanor hugged her. "It's okay."<br>Litwick walked up to Rapunzel. "Rapunzel, Gothel isn't your mother," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"When you were brought to this world, your parents sent you to to the kingdom of Corona. You were taken in by the king and queen, but Gothel kidnapped when she heard that your hair helps keep people young and heals wounds."

"What?" Gothel stepped up. "That's preposterous! Rapunzel, I told you that the world is cruel. This person is trying to keep us apart. Come to mother." She opened her arms for a hug.

Rapunzel stepped back. "No."

"No?"

"Yes, no! Why would he lie to me? He showed me who I am! I am the daughter of the Snow King and the Spring Goddess! Why would he lie to me about you not being my mother?"

Litwick snapped his fingers and a white circle appeared on the floor. "Any last words you want to say before I send you back to your world?"

Gothel gritted her teeth. "You'll regret this."

"I'm sure I will." He snapped his fingers again and the light dimmed, and Gothel was gone. "I'm sure you want to meet the people who at least attempted to care for you before Gothel stole you."

As Rapunzel walked up to the king and queen, Jack was sad. "What about me? Jackson in the movie is shown with brown hair, but look at me! And I'm over a hundred years old!"

Litwick sighed. "I want to tell you, Jack, I do. But I think it's best if you learn from the movie. You've lost your memories twice."

Jack was taken aback. "T-twice?"

Litwick nodded. "The first time was when your parents accidentally sent you to the wrong timeline. The second was when you became Jack Frost. It's best if you let it show in the movie."

Jack sighed. "Okay." He hugged his brother and sisters again before returning to their seats.

"And now, we will watch as the screen versions find out who they are."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As always, leave a review of what song/character you wish to see! If your lucky, I just might put it in!**

**1) Touch the Sky– Brave, Disney/Pixar– revised**

**/**

**Jack stopped flying at the sound of a scream. Was someone in trouble? He debated whether he should ignore it or not, but someone might die. He sighed and went to the direction he heard the scream.**

"Why'd you hesitate?" Elsa asked.

Anna was a little surprised of how easy her sister was talking to the Spirit of Winter. _Someone has a cru-ush! _she thought. But could it be possible?

"I wanted to get to Arendelle as fast I could," Jack answered. "I couldn't help but think someone or something important was there."

Elsa blushed, but she hid it. Except from Anna. _Why do I have the feeling that he was talking about me? I mean, we do have magic similar to the other's._

Anna smiled, yet was confused. _Why would Elsa think that Jack was talking about her?_

**He flew down to a forest and looked around for a bit to see who that came from from. He walked for a bit until he came across a snapped tree.**

**"Whoa. Some thing big must've fallen here to break a tree this thick." He saw a dirt path and realized that something was dragged here, or maybe what fell hit the ground and kept going though the dirt, leaving the path shown. He followed it and came across two iron ball attached to ropes.**

"Remember that, bud?" Hiccup said, rubbing Toothless's snout.

_"Of course. It's where we met and became friends."_

"Well technically, we became friends when I brought you fish and gave you your prosthetic."

Toothless nodded._ "Yeah."_

A few people gave a smirk in their direction.

**"A bola?" Jack picked up the two balls in his hands. Bolas were made to capture and wrap animals, making them unable to escape. But by the way the ropes were cut, someone freed whatever was captured.**

"What was there?" Ruffnut asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Something!" Tuffnut hit her twin. "Idiot."

"Toothless was there." Everyone looked at him. "I did I say I shot a Night Fury down, didn't I?"

"You really did?" Gobber said.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. But I couldn't kill him. I see me in his eyes; fear. I cut him loose and he left."

The Vikings nodded, and looked down and felt guilty again.

**He continued to fly until something caught his eyes in a cove. A woven basketP It sat on the ground, with fish spilled over. An axe laid on the a rock, almost hidden by the rock's shadow. **

**"Something so happened."**

"What happened?" Tuffnut asked.

**Jack flew back in the air and went to the closest village he could find. Maybe someone heard something.**

**Upon landing in the village, he saw that he was in a Viking settlement. Many were working, some were socializing. He saw two, one with a peg leg and hook hand, the other with a cape.**

"Stoick, that's us!" Gobber pointed out.

**"Gobber, have you seen Hiccup today?"**

**The second man, Gobber, said, "No, Stoick. It's strange. Where does that lad go? Guess he takes after you, eh? His stubbornness."**

"What?" Hiccup and Stoick asked.

"First off, I'm not his biological son, I'm his adopted son. Second, what do you mean 'stubborn'?"

"Let's see... What were those words again?" Gobber scratching his chin with his hook. "'Stay. Put. There'."

Hiccup nodded. "In my defense, I wouldn't have had met Toothless if I did."

**"What?" Stoick said, a little astonished. "I am not stubborn."**

**"Oh, sure you ain't. Hiccup is persistent, I'll admit that, but he not wants to be like you, Stoick. He wants to make you proud, yet you won't talk or listen to him."**

**"Bah!" Stock said, waving a hand away. "You being ridiculous. I listen to Hiccup. I know my own son better than anyone."**

**"Oh, really? How old is he?"**

**"Are you crazy? He's 13, Gobber."**

**"Yes, two years ago, he was thirteen."**

"Oh, man." Hiccup buried his head in his hands.

**Jack couldn't help but feel bad for this man. "Geez, if he doesn't know how old his own kid is, this Hiccup kid could get away with murder." Jack giggled. "Hiccup. Stupid name."**

"How stupid could it be?"

"I don't know, why not try Lief?"

"Take that back, Jackson!"

"Boys! Can we jus' calm down, now?"

"Oh, sure, Sunshine."

"Please! Can't we just watch this?"

"Not now, Daisy!"

"Oh, don't you start with me, Lief! If I remember right, you owe me more than once thanks to my hair!"

"You're hair was the reason that bear was chasing Sunshine!"

"It's Merida now!"

Everyone watched as the siblings argued.

"How is it that in less than ten minutes of reuniting they're fighting as if they've been together their whole lives?" Anna asked Elsa.

"How is it that we're not fighting?" Elsa asked back.

"Maybe because we knew each other. Can I ask you, why did you shut me out?"

Before she could come up with a lie, Litwick said, "Elsa, there's no point in hiding it anymore. It'll reveal in the movie as yours and Rapunzel's magic is blocked here. I really have to fix that someday."

Anna looked at Elsa. "Magic?"

She nodded. "The movie will explain it, though."

Anna came to a thought. Is this why Elsa thought Jack was talking about her earlier?

Soon, the siblings were done arguing. It ended with Jack being hit with a frying pan, Hiccup with his hair snowed, Merida with her dress torn due to a dragon bite, and Rapunzel with an arrow tangled in her hair.

**He flew back in the air, looking for a sign that someone heard the scream. Soon, the sun set, and the moon showed.**

**Jack looked up and said, "That scream got me off track, didn't it?"**

**Manny said nothing.**

**"Once again, you're not saying anything." **

"How long as he not spoken?" Hiccup asked, brushing the last of the snow off his hair.

Jack sighed while running his head. "Awhile. I'm sure the movie will explain it, just watch."

**He flew up in the air, but he was blocked by clouds. He tried used the wind to blow them away, but they didn't. "Manny!" Jack shouted. "My wind isn't working and I can't fly down! What's going on?"**

"This won't end well," Rapunzel commented as she finally got the arrow out.

**He looked up and saw the moon shining brighter than usual. He was up to something, Jack could feel it.**

**"Watch out!"**

**Jack looked at the clouds again and saw someone black heading towards him. He couldn't move, and was hit. Whatever hit him fell, and Jack fell along with it. That's all he remembered before hitting the ground, blacking out.**

"Ouch! That look like eh' hurt," Merida flinched, while trying to fix her dress.

**The next scene show the same cove from earlier with the words ****_Earlier that day _****on the bottom. It shows Hiccup carrying the basket of fish that was shown when Jack investigated the cove.**

**"Leaving."**

"Leaving?" Stoick repeated. "Why were you leaving?"

Hiccup sighed. "I didn't want to kill the dragon, Dad. I was planning on leaving with Toothless before we were brought here."

Astrid stayed silent.

**Hiccup walked through the cove, looking for Toothless. **

**"We're leaving. Looks like you and me are going on a little vacation. Forever." He set the woven basket he had on the ground. He opened it, making sure he had Toothless's favorite kind of fish in top. He mumbled to himself, "And who knows. Tonight my little adventure might begin. Wish the moon told me more."**

"I'm kinda glad he didn't, though."

**He stood and jumped back when he saw Astrid. "Whoa, hey, um. What are you– what are you doing here?" He looked around, hoping Toothless wasn't in sight and was rather taking a nap in the shadows.**

**"I want to know what's going on." She jumped off and held her axe up threateningly. "No just gets as good as you in dragon training. Especially you. Are you training with someone?"**

"Depends on your perspective," Hiccup and Jack said at the same time. The two laughed and high-fived.

"We are brothers." Jack added.

**"Training? I, uh–" He backed up and turned when he hit the basket. Luckily it didn't fall, or he'd have to explain why he had them.**

**"It better not involve this." Astrid poked Hiccup, gesturing to his harness. A noise caught her attention, and she began to walk towards it.**

"Why that?" Rapunzel asked.

Astrid shrugged. "I don't know. This is the future, remember?"

**Hiccup quickly tried to hold her back. "You caught me, okay, I've, uh, been making... outfits." He took Astrid's hand, try into get her to drag her back. But instead, she bent his hand back, causing him to fall. **

The crowd winced. That looked like it hurt.

**"AAUUGGHH, why would you do that?"**

**"That's for the lies," she answered. "And that's–" she dropped the hilt of her axe on Hiccup's stomach, "–for everything else."**

**"Oof!" **

**But Toothless responded to his rider's pain. He gave a growl, and Astrid looked up and saw him.**

**"**Oh, man," Hiccup muttered.

**"Oh, man," Hiccup muttered.**

He blinked.

**Toothless charged at him, and Astrid rushes to help Hiccup up. "Run! Run!"**

**She raises her axe to swing it, but Hiccup grabs it. "No!" He grabs the axe and throws it behind the rock, in the shadows. **

"Well, that explains how that axe got there," Flynn said.

**Then he tries to comfort Toothless, who is still seething. He said to Astrid, "You just scared him."**

_"Like I said up there, Hiccup, I was scared that she was going to hurt you. I'm sorry."_

"Why are you apologizing for something that hasn't happened? Well, y'know, yet."

**"I scared him?" She catches what she just said. "Who is him?"**

**Hiccup gives a nervous smile. "Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid."**

**Toothless growls.**

**"Toothless, that's not a nice thing to say!" Toothless kept growling "Yeah, she hurt me, but I deserved it! Besides, she's probably going to run of and tell my dad now." He turns to see Astrid with her mouth open.**

"You look like in idiot, Astrid!" Ruffnut said. In response, a shoe was thrown at him. "Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!"

**Astrid couldn't believe what she was seeing. "You can understand him?**

**Hiccup turned to her. "Yeah. I've been teaching myself what he's been grunting, now I can tell what he's saying." Toothless slapped him with his tail fin. "Well, what do expect? That's what all you sounded like until I could finally understand you!"**

**Toothless nodded. He set his head on Hiccup's chest.**

**Hiccup hugged his best friend. "I love you, too, bud."**

People stared open-mouthed at the screen.

"How is it that you and your future self said that?" Flynn asked.

"I don't know!"

**She looked in awe. "You actually befriended a Night Fury? The most dangerous dragon of all?"**

"C'mon, Astrid," Hiccup said, rolling his eyes. "Do these look like the eyes of a monster to you?"

**"C'mon, Astrid," Hiccup said, rolling his eyes. "Do these look like the eyes of a monster to you?"**

"How many times are we going to repeat the same sentences?!" Hiccup shouted, startling most of the theater.

"A lot," Litwick answered before taking a sip of his soda.

**In response, Toothless gave the biggest set of eyes he could. Astrid stood there, looking at him and Hiccup.**

**"He asks if you can just say something already, his eyes are hurting."**

Everyone laughed.

**In the end, Astrid gave a small laugh. She set her hand on his snout.**

**"Here, let me show you." He reaches his hand out, which Astrid hesitantly accepts. "Alright, Toothless. Up, gently."**

**But instead, he jumped, scaring Astrid. After so many turns in the sky, she finally said, "Get me off of this thing!" She puts her arms around Hiccup.**

Snotlout was fuming inside.

"That explains the scream, " Jack said.

**Toothless stops, bringing himself higher into the air. They soared through the clouds, feeling the taste of freedom.**

**_"When the cold winds are calling, and the sky is clear and bright," _****Astrid's voice rang through the air, calming Toothless even more.**

"You have a great voice, Astrid," Hiccup complimented.

Astrid blushed. "Thanks."

**_"Misty mountains sing and beckon, lead me out into the light. I will ride. I will fly. Chase the wind and touch the sky. I will fly. Chase the wind and touch the sky."_**

**Toothless flew up to the clouds, and Astrid ran her hand through it. It was soft and wet, and she felt nothing at the same time.**

**Hiccup smiled. **

**_"When dark routes hide secrets, and mountains are fierce and fold,"_**** Hiccup sang as Toothless did loop.**

_**"Deep waters hold reflections of times lost long ago. I would read every story, take hold of my own dream. Be as strong as the seas are stormy and proud as an eagle skeene."**_

**Hiccup turned his head to look into Astrid's eyes.**

**"We will ride. We will fly. Chase the wind and touch the sky. Chase the wind and touch the sky. And touch the sky. Chase the wind, chase the wind. And touch the sky," they sang.**

**Then they leaned in for a kiss.**

By now, Hiccup and Astrid were blushing enough to be mistaken for a tomato.

"Awesome, my little bro's got a girlfriend!" Jack got out of his seat and went towards the two of them. "I should tell you right now, he hates it when you ruffle his hair."

"Jack!"

"When Aunt Maria would do that, he would just try and slap his tiny hands at her."

"Jack!"

"And don't let him eat anything bitter, he gets gassy."

"Jack!"

"Also, he's wearing a dress, not a tunic."

"You were the one that gave Merida food poisoning!"

"Tha' was you?! Why I oughta–"

"Boys! Merida!" Litwick settle them down. "Geez, Louis, you guys fight more than me and my brother!"

**After a while Astrid nodded, looking at the night sky. They had been flying all day. Hiccup was excited, his adventure will start soon, but when?**

**"Alright, I admit it. This is amazing." She patted Toothless. "He's amazing." She wrapped his arms around him and pressed her head on his shoulders. Then she remembered what was happening when he came across Hiccup earlier that day. "You were planning on leaving, weren't you?" **

Astrid sighed as he reached for Hiccup's hand. He noticed it and held hers. Snotlout saw it and was really angry now.

**Hiccup hesitated before nodding. "Yeah." He hesitated again before saying, "The moon told me about an adventure, and I'm just waiting for it."**

**Neither of them noticed the clouds that began to form. Even Toothless was paying attention to Hiccup.**

"I think I know what I crashed into now," Jack said.

**"The moon?" Astrid repeated, looking up for a second. "What do you mean?"**

**"Well, you see–"**

**"Manny!"**

"I knew it!"

**Hiccup looked through the clouds. Who was that? How is there someone else up here?**

**"Hiccup, what's wrong?"**

**"Did you hear that?" he asked. "There's someone else up here."**

**They both listened as the voice continued. **

**"Yeah, I hear it, too," Astrid said.**

Jack raised an eyebrow. If they could hear him, then did they believe?

**Then Hiccup saw someone flying in the air. "Watch out!" Toothless tried to move out of the way, but the person crashed into him, sending Hiccup off.**

"On, no!" Astrid said, bringing Hiccup's hand to her chest.

**"Hiccup!" Astrid and Toothless fell, and Astrid tried to get into position to take over the reins. "Don't worry, Toothless, we'll get him!"**

**A blue figure flew past, and Toothless tried to pull up, but he couldn't. Not that it mattered yet. Astrid reached for Hiccup, who tried to reach for her hand. She got it and put him back. Hiccup sat and then pulled up.**

"Wow, maybe we can get you your own dragon," Hiccup suggested.

**"Wait, what about the person who hit you?"**

**They both looked down, but it was too late. He hit the ground, dirt and grass spraying everywhere. **

**"There's no way he could've survived that." They landed and ran to who they hit.**

"I'm glad you did, though."

**"How do you think he got up in the air by himself?" Astrid asked, clearing away the smoke.**

**Before Hiccup could answer, they hear a groan. The smoke cleared and they saw a pale-skinned boy in a blue sweater and brown trousers. He had white hair and a staff held tightly in his hands. He was knocked out, but other than that, he looked was just fine.**

"Oh, thank the moon. I thought I would end up worse."

**Hiccup gasped for two reasons. One, the boy was still alive. Two, the moon was shining brighter than earlier.**

**Hiccup looked up and the moon. "Manny, is it time?"**

**The moon said nothing. In response, however, there was a cool breeze and the moon glowed brighter.**

**"Hiccup, who are you talking to?" Astrid asked, picking the boy up. "How can he survive a fall like that?"**

Jack smile grew.

"What are you so smug about?" Hiccup asked, not realizing that his arm was around Astrid. Snotlout became furious again.

"Well, obviously, this is when we met. The question is, how could you have seen me if no one else can?"

Astrid nodded. "He's right about that." She snuggled against Hiccup's chest. Toothless wrapped a wing around the two of them.

_"I think somebody likes somebody."_

"Oh, shut up, Toothless. Just wait until you find someone," Hiccup taunted.

Astrid smiled. Even though she couldn't understand Toothless, she knew that he was teasing Hiccup.

**A/N: What next? Also, prepare for a pair of members of the GMAD! Never heard of them? Well, jere a a few of my personal favorites with some of the greatest fanfiction out there.**

** /u/4346189/ : changeofheart505**

** /s/10422608/1/ : Thorongil82**

** /u/5350185/ : NightFury999**


End file.
